


下药这种方式，没用的

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇恶搞 [4]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: ooc





	下药这种方式，没用的

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

特查拉今天难得早早处理完政务，回到我们的房间时，我倒了杯水递给他："水也放好了，喝口水再去洗吧。"

他接过水杯冲我笑了笑，将整杯水一饮而尽。

我转过身去绕到床的另一边，打开衣柜挑着衣服，心里默默数着："3、2、1……"

"呃……"背后的特查拉扯了扯长袍的圆领，喉咙里发出不适的声音。

我暗笑一声，迅速换上了一件新的睡袍，半透明的布料和没穿也没什么区别。

特查拉似乎热得不行，匆匆解开长袍丢在了床上。

我走回他跟前，踮起脚去吻他。

特查拉看着我的睡袍张大了眼，似乎明白了什么似的转而看向我的眼睛。

我笑着挑眉："对，我给你下药了。"毕竟我们已经很久没有夫妻生活了，我这也是无奈之举。

我抬手搂住他，没费什么力气就把他按倒在了床上。

他自己脱了长袍，倒省了我一道工序。

我把手探进他的内衫里四处瞎摸。

我想应该是药的作用，我一向矜持的丈夫忍耐不住的哼了几声。

我把手向下探去的时候，却被他一把握住了手腕。

他没控制好力道，我感到骨头都被捏痛了。

"特查拉……"我凑过去吻他，却被他躲了过去。

他翻身把我压在床上，轻轻吻了吻我的脸，转身下了床。

"你干什么去啊？"

"去解决问题。"

"你看不见解药就在床上吗？"

他回头看了我一眼，没说话，走进了浴室。

不解风情！下药都不管用！

我狠狠的捶了床垫几下，负气一头栽进枕头里。

浴室里很快响起了水声，他没用我放好的温水泡澡，我猜他正在用冷水试图熄灭自己被药撩起来的欲望。

过了至少一个多小时，浴室里的水声才停下。

我听到他走出浴室的脚步声，赌气背过身去不看他。

带着冰凉水汽的身体靠了过来，他伸手握着我的胳膊，把我转了过去面对着他。

我瞪了他一眼，然后闭眼装睡。

"生气了？"

不理他。

"你知道给国王下药是什么行为么？"

"叛国罪？罚我啊！"

他低低的笑了起来，大手抚摸着我的脸："你那药下的也太猛了，我怕到时候我顾不得轻重伤着你。"

"怕伤着我还是不想和我做？！"

听见我依然在生气，他凑过来吻了吻我的唇角，低语："药性过去了，现在不会伤着你了。"

*啊啊啊啊啊我不行了

*啊啊啊啊啊为什么我老公这么温柔

*啊啊啊啊啊我老公是全世界最好的老公！

*最近疯狂嫖我老公，我好开心

更新后续：  
梨老师说的有道理！  
——  
第二天特查拉下令清查境内c药来源。  
当晚，我的小仓库里：  
"难怪查不到源头，原来都在王后这里。"  
"存c药是我的错吗！你要是主动一点我需要搞这种东西吗！还不是你的错！"


End file.
